


Mondays and Mabel Juice

by SleepingReader



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: Ford hates Mondays. They made him feel tired, bored and... old. Let's face it. They made him feel old.So when his great-niece offers him some Mabel Juice, it seems like the best idea ever. Or is it?......................................“Hmm. Surprisingly tasty..” Ford muttered, licking his lips. “Don’t see what all the fuss was abo….”And then the sugar kicked in.......................................





	Mondays and Mabel Juice

Mondays meant nothing in the summer holiday. And yet Ford always felt like Mondays were the worst day of the week. Even in the dimentions behind the portal, he somehow always knew when it was Monday. Mondays always seemed to make him feeling more tired, more bored, more… old. That’s it. Mondays made him feel old. Ugh. 

As he went into the kitchen to get some coffee, he saw his niece and nephew already on the table. Mabel greeted him with a bright and loud “Goodmorning!”, Dipper waved and smiled, as enthusiastic as his sister, but a bit more tiredly. He must have been up for a long part of the night, writing new facts in his new journal. He greeted the twins with a wave, and a good morning. Then he resumed his search for coffee.  
“Did ya sleep well, Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked  
“”Nnnhh…” Ford moved his hand in a uncertain manner. “Mondays. I don’t like Mondays”  
“But it’s SUMMER, Grunkle Ford! Mondays don’t mean anything!” Mabel cheered.  
“And still I feel tired on Mondays.”  
“If you feel tired, try some Mabel juice! It’s what wakes me up in the morning!”  
“I’m… not sure if that’s such a good idea,” Dipper said. “We don’t all have your iron stomach, Mabel”  
Mabel blew a raspberry at him. “Pffff! Grunkle Ford has the strongest stomach of us all! Wanna try it, Grunkle Ford? It has plastic barnyard animals!”  
Ford, feeling like he had nothing to lose, accepted a glass from his grand-niece and sniffed it. It smelled like sweet chewing gum and cotton candy had a sugar-party. He prepared to take a sip.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Sixer” Stanleys gruff voice came from the doorway. “That stuff is like coffee and nightmares had a baby.” Stan shuddered. “Besides. It’s much too strong for us old people”  
“Is that a dare, Stanley?”  
“No! No it is not!”  
“‘Cause it sounds like a dare to me…” Ford said, grinning. “In any case, challenge accepted!”  
“No!” Stan shouted, but Ford was already chugging the glass in one go, staring his twin in the eyes as he did.  
“Hmm. Surprisingly tasty..” Ford muttered, licking his lips. “Don’t see what all the fuss was abo….”  
And then the sugar kicked in.

It felt like Fords entire brain shrunk, and then tried to fill as much space as possible. His hair stood on end, fluffing his hair up even more. His breathing and heartbeat sped up. The entire world suddenly seemed so much lighter, and he chuckled at the faces of his family. To Stan, Dipper and Mabel it seemed like Ford’s eyes were trying to get bigger than his glasses.  
“Grunkle Ford.. Are you okay?” Dipper asked carefully.

“Never better, dear boy! Mondays mean nothing! The sun is shining! There’s so much to do!”  
With that, Ford ran to the nearest bookshelf and started pulling out all the books, then rearranging them in a pattern that seemed more logical to him, and putting them back. “There! That’s better! Now they’re all the right colors! Ok! I’m off! Catch me if you can!”

He then darted to the vending machine, went down to the basement, ran around three times, banged his knee on a machine, slapped the machine for good measure, and finished his latest project three weeks ahead of schedule. His family walked after him, looking at with a mixture of intrigue and horror.  
“…Mabel?”  
“Yes, Dipper?”  
“You didn’t put any… Smile Dip in there, did you?”  
“Yuck! Nope! No Smile Dip for me anymore! Nope! Nope! Nope!” Mabel replied  
“WADDLES!” Ford yelled, looking up from his detailed drawing of Soos, and chasing after the pig. “It’s bath time, Waddles!”

After chasing and bathing a slightly bemused Waddles( getting very wet in the process), thumb-fighting Stanley and Dipper at the same time and then challenging Wendy and Mabel to a dance-off, the Mabel juice began to lose it’s power. Fords eyes were turning back to their normal size, his brain felt like a crumpled piece of paper and his limbs were began to lose their energy. It was four o’clock in the afternoon and Stanford Pines sat down on the floor and stared down at his hands.  
“I feel… Ugh.” He said.  
“Yup, that’s the sugar crush.” Mabel said. “All magical Mabel juice comes with a price! I usually drink more Mabel juice to get over it! But I don’t think you should have any more, Grunkle Ford…”  
Ford gestured forlornly to his body. “Blegh. Feel. Blegh.”

“Alright, Sixer. Naptime for you. Sheesh, can’t believe I have to play the old brother.” Stan muttered, hoisting his brother to his feet.  
“Hehehe,” Ford chuckled. “I’m olderrr thoughh… Fifteen minutes, Stanley!” He smiled brightly “I’m the alpha twiinnnnn. Boo-yahhhh” he ended with a yawn. “What did you say about nap time? Sounds good to me…” He muttered, when he stopped yawning  
“Napping is the best thing in the world.” Stan agreed. “After money. And babes.” He added.  
“Actually, I think I might join you,” Dipper said, yawning too. “Didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
“CUDDLE NAP TIME!” Mabel shouted, making Ford and Dipper flinch, and went to get blankets and pillows for everyone.  
They ended up in a big pile in front of the couch, blankets, mattresses, Mabel’s softest sweaters and pillows everywhere. Ford fell asleep as soon as his head hit the soft floor. Dipper curled up beside him, taking off his hat before he too, fell asleep. A six-fingered hand held him close, like a stuffed animal.

Stan and Mabel sat beside them, leaning against the couch, watching Ducktective until Stan felt Mabel began to nod off, falling sleepily on to the floor, one arm around Stans waist. He turned down the volume and looked fondly at his sleeping family. He reached out and took Fords glasses off, before they were even more cracked. He shuffled down onto the soft floor, returned Mabels sleepy hug, and fell asleep himself. 

It was dark outside when Ford woke up. He released himself from Dipper’s grip, rose and began to make dinner for the family. He grinned to himself when saw a blue bottle in the fridge with a label: “Grunkle Ford’s Monday Juice (A Diluted Mabel Juice for my Grunkle. ;) ) <3 Mabel” 

Mondays had never been sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Comments? Questions? Let me know!


End file.
